Second Chance
by Suki87
Summary: Sakura's family is in debt, her life isn't what it could be, and she wants another chance at it. Inspired by the song "Second Chance" by Shinedown. No real pairings...T for language and abuse. AU. NOT A SONG FIC


**Me: Okay! This doesn't really have a pairing…Its inspired by Shinedown's song "Second Chance". I just saw this video and I can relate to it a lot, so I figured a lot of you could too! If you haven't seen it, look it up on Youtube!!**

**This follows the plot of the video, but I tweaked it in case of some weird copyright I don't know about so…yea. Enjoy! **

* * *

Sakura sat in the bus stop bench, bag at her side and head in the clouds. She couldn't stop wondering how she got there, how she finally built up the courage to do it. _Maybe I should go back..._she thought, but quickly changed her mind. She wanted this, more than anything.

She looked down the road, hoping to see the upcoming bus. But with nothing coming, she took her place back on the bench and let her mind wonder once again.

~**Earlier that day…**~

Sakura was helping her father in his small music store, putting away CDs as he handed them to her. "Great day for sales, don't you think so?" he asked her, grinning and handing her five more.

"Enough, I hope." was her answer. Her dads grin dropped. They continued putting away the CDs until it was time to open the small shop. Customers seemed to keep coming, buying music, videos, and instruments. Sakura could finally say that her dad did something right.

Half way through the day they stopped coming, and only one costumer was left. Sakura rang her up quickly. "That'll be $5.98, please."

The girl gave her the money. Sakura opened the case the case to make sure everything was there, sighed, and closed it, handing it to the girl. "Have a nice day." She watched the girl walk out and checked the clock. It was almost noon, and nothing was happening. "Hey Dad, I'm going to go now. I have stuff to do!"

She got no answer. Worried, she went into the back to see her dad sitting in a chair with his back to her, screaming on the phone. "NO! You don't get it! We need this money! If you spend anything else on his school then we won't have enough for out bills!"

_He's fighting with mom about Chris's special reading class again…_

"He doesn't need it! ... Of course I care but I grew up dyslectic and I'm going fine! ........ I know music has nothing to do with reading but, I DON'T CARE! You're not getting him a tut- .......Fucking bitch don't cut me off!"

Sakura cringed and quickly left the room. She wrote a note for her dad, and left it on the counter. She quickly grabbed her guitar case, and ran out of the shop.

...

She went back in, switched the open sign to closed, and left again.

--

Sakura dropped her guitar case on her bed and went over to her window. It was nearly 3 o'clock, meaning she had to leave once again. She stepped into her brothers room and sat on his bed. Chris look up and her and smiled. "Hey sis."

"Hey there, what are you working on there?" she asked, patting his head and returning his smile.

Chris didn't answer, instead she got the answer in the form of a scream coming from her mom downstairs. Her parents were arguing again, and it was getting louder. Sakura looked over her brothers shoulder and frowned. He was trying to read Dr. Suess, again. 8, and he couldn't read properly.

"**You know he needs this help!"** her mom screamed.

"**I don't give a damn, we need the money! I did fine!"**

"**If you did so well then why are we in debt and living in this piece of shit!"**

"**Because your parents refuse to help us!"**

"**They offered to help, you and your man ego refused and that's why were here right now! You need to learn to shut up and take someone's help for once!"**

"**Shut up!"**

The sound of a slap echoed through the house. Sakura flinched back and her brother jumped up on the bed with her. "Saku, how come they fight over me and money?"

She smiled at her brother and kissed his forehead. "I'm going out, how about you take nap?"

Chris smiled and nodded. He dived into his bed and curled up into a small bad, grinning at her. His bright green eyes shined. But grew wide and shut quickly. Sakura looked behind her and saw her dad glaring at the two of then. "Chris, you stay in that bed! Sakura, get out the house! Now!"

Sakura knelt by her brother and whispered, "I love you. Don't worry, nothing will happen to us."

Chris nodded and she kissed his forehead again. "Sakura, **I said now**!"

Sakura got up and pushed her dad out of the way. "I heard you, bastard!" She ran before her dad to reach out and grab her. She ran into the kitchen and saw her mom hunched over the sink crying. She scoffed at her mothers weakness and walked out the door.

Her pants buzzed and she quickly opened it. "Yea, Stace?....Beach? Ill be there."

--

Walking with her friends and laughing made her feel better. Sakura grinned as her boyfriend told another joke about some old guy trying to buy a wig in his fathers barber shop. Everyone laughed and smiled at each other. But, she couldn't help but let her mind wonder to her brother, her parents, and the bills.

She slowed her pace, looking out into the sunset. _I wonder if...they'll have more money if I quit my guitar lessons. Or...if I moved out..._

"Sakura!" Her boyfriend ran back to her, grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek. "Come on."

She smiled at him and nodded. "Thanks Tyler." They kissed, and continued walking back to their friends. They kept on walking until the boardwalk ended and her friends said they had to go. Sakura grabbed her boyfriends hand and pulled him back. "Do you mind if we talk?"

"Of course not." He grinned at her and jumped up onto a bench, pulling her with him. They laughed and grinned at each other. He put his arm around Sakura and pulled her into his chest, making her giggle and gasp for air. "So, what's on your mind?"

Her smiled dropped. "I was thinking about moving out of my house."

"That's great!" he grinned and went down to kiss her, but she moved her head out of his way. "Saku...you not just moving out of your house, are you?"

"No, I think that if I move far away, they won't have to help me with anything. They could pay off the bills and get Chris that tutor he needs and get everything back on track! I work at the shop but dad doesn't pay me, so its useless!"

"That's a great idea, Saku. Your parents need that money, and whatever you choose, I won't argue. Do what you have to do." Tyler hugged her tight, and fought back the tears in his eyes. His pride not letting them fall. "I love you."

Sakura let her tears fall freely as she clutched his shirt. "You're too good for me. I love you so much Tyler, but I'm still thinking about it. This is just a warning, I mean, I might even not go!"

Tyler smiled sadly at her and got up. "I have to go. You know what to do." He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked swiftly away.

Sakura sighed and got up, walking behind the bench to the beach. She watched the last of the sunset go down over the horizon, a single tear slipping through her closed eye lid.

--

Sakura sat on a chair in her garage. She pulled her guitar and pulled it into an amp. She played a few notes, going over them and warming up her fingers. She them switched on her amp and started playing a slow beginning, building it into a strong guitar rift. She was great, so good she could play guitar solos from songs that professionals couldn't.

She could have a career, but her family couldn't afford to give her a chance, so she never got it.

Sakura ended her song on a sad note, low and on going, before she put her guitar down and buried her face in her hands. She wiped her tears before they could come out and looked on her shelf. A poster she found down town was what she was looking at. _**AUDITIONS FOR BAND. UPCOMING TOUR!**_

Sakura sighed and walked out of the garage. She stopped and took a deep breath before walking into the kitchen. "Mom?"

"What now, Sakura?" Her mom answered, drying off a dish and putting it on the counter. Her mom looked at her expectantly.

Sakura kept her eyes off the bruise on her mom's cheek and took another breath. "See mom, there's going to be this show downtown this weekend, and I think that if I try out, I could get into this band and go on tour, and I'm sure the pays great!"

"And how much is this going to cost me?"

"Well, that's the thing. It's only $250 to get everything I would need."

"NO NO NO!" Her mom grabbed papers laying on the counter and shoved them in her face. "See these Sakura?! These are bills!! We have to pay these off before you can do whatever retarded shit you want!"

"But Mom! It'd be great opportunity! I'm really good!"

"You should be focusing on your school work!"

"You're the worst mom ever!! Did you know that?!"

"What makes you think that?!"

"I graduated 2 years ago mom! 2 years! If you and dad weren't so crazy about money than you might now that! You weren't at the graduation, or anything! It's like you hate me! I bet you do, too! You and dad are the worst! And you're nothing but a bitch!"

Once again, a slap echoed through the house.

Sakura put a hand over her red cheek and looked at her mom in disbelief. Her mom gasped and covered her own mouth, "Sakura, I'm so sorry!"

Her mom reached out to her, but Sakura slapped the hand away. "Stay away from me!" She stormed out of the room then, leaving her mom to shake her head shake with sobs.

Sakura ran up to her room and slammed the door. She jumped on her bed and looked up at her ceiling. Thinking over it, she wanted to leave. She closed her eyes and thought about it some more.

_Her brother needing a tutor_

_The bills_

_Her guitar_

_The music store_

_The house_

_The loans_

Sakura sighed and looked over at her red guitar, just sitting there, begging to be played. Sakura jumped off her bed and grabbed her suitcase. She threw it on her bed and started pouring all her clothes into it. She grabbed her make up, shoes, everything, and dumped it in her bag. She put her guitar in its case and put it next to bulging suitcase.

She wrote a letter on her computer and left the screen on.

She grabbed her coat and her stuff and put everything downstairs. She went back up and into her brother's room. Chris was asleep in his bed. Sakura went in a knelt beside him. "I love you. Take care of yourself, kid." She kissed his forehead and left the room.

--

Sakura sat in the bus stop bench, bag at her side and head in the clouds. She couldn't stop wondering how she got there, how she finally built up the courage to do it. _Maybe I should go back..._she thought, but quickly changed her mind. She wanted this, more than anything.

She looked down the road, hoping to see the upcoming bus. But with nothing coming, she took her place back on the bench and let her mind wonder once again.

_**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**_

Sakura snapped her head up and smiled at the bus in front of her. The doors opened and the old driver grinned at her. "San Francisco, miss?"

"Please." She answered. She grabbed her guitar and bag and stepped onto the bus. She looked over the faces on the bus. Just like her: needing. Sakura sat down on a seat near the back and smiled.

A man sitting across from her leaned over and held out his hand. "Hey there, I'm Bill."

She shook his hand smiled back. "Sakura."

"Well Sakura, why are you leaving home? If you are, that is."

"I am, and…Well I guess I just need another chance to live my life."

"Don't we all."

--

Her Mom and Dad her sitting front of her computer, reading the note.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_You may think I'm crazy, and that I'm blind, but for once, my eyes are open wide. By the way, I made it through the day. I've watched the world outside, by the way, I'm leaving out today. Mother, Father, I've done the best I can. To make you realize, this is my life. I hope you understand. I'm not angry, I'm just saying. Sometimes goodbye is a second chance._

_Please don't cry one tear for me._ _I'm not afraid of what I have to say. This is my one and only voice. So listen close, it's only for today. This is my only chance. Goodbye._

Her dad turned around, not believing it. Her mom sobbed quietly and moved away from the computer. Her dad scoffed and went to reread the letter. "I can't believe she did this."

"We drove her out, honey. I know we did."

"Mommy, Daddy, where's Sakura?" Chris walked in the door, rubbing his tired eyes.

His dad frowned and shut off the computer. "She's done. Bitch left us all." He walked out the room pushing his son out of the way.

Chris looked up at his mom, who nodded. Surprisingly, he smiled. "I'm happy for her, Mommy."

"Me too, baby." She held out her arms, and Chris ran into them, letting himself cry while his mom cried with him and clutched him closer.

* * *

**YAY! Told you it wasn't a song fic. I added the lyrics into the letter, but changed them a bit, because let's face it, those lyrics are really strong. I kinda want to do this again...but I dunno.**

**Please review and tell if you think it's anything like the video! Chris seems to cute.... w Thanks for reading! I'm returning to my hiatus!**


End file.
